Une question d'imagination
by camidrena
Summary: Une planque, une conversation qui dérape. attention slash


**Une question d'imagination**

Il regarda son correspondant avant de répondre. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la maison qu'il surveillait plus d'une seconde ou deux, pas question que son suspect se face la belle sans qu'il ne le remarque. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il était sur cette enquête, et trop de nuit qu'il surveillait cette maison sans succès pour qu'il prenne le risque de tout faire foirer.

C'était Charlie qui l'appelait. Soit il avait des infos pour lui à propos de l'enquête, soit c'était personnel. Colby pensait que c'était plutôt cette seconde possibilité, parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu beaucoup ses derniers temps.

Charlie avait du boulot la journée, pour le FBI et des cours à donner, et lui planquait la nuit. Il y avait plus facile pour développer une relation de couple. Enfin, s'il pouvait parler de relation de couple, parce qu'en ce moment entre lui et le mathématicien s'était plutôt redevenu un plan sexe. Il ne savait plus trop où ils en étaient tous les deux, mais ils continuaient quand même parce qu'aucun d'eux n'envisageait autre chose, et surtout pas le mot 'rupture'.

Colby décrocha, mais il ne dit rien. Charlie l'appelait, à lui de parler.

« Tu me manques Col', tu sais quand on pourra passer du temps ensemble ? »

« Dès que les méchants seront derrière les barreaux ! »

Ils avaient entendu cette phrase dans un film d'action quelconque, et Colby l'avait gardée parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle disait tout, et ça lui évitait de dire haut et fort « J'aimerais être avec toi mais mon boulot passe avant tout. »

« Dit au méchant qu'il a intérêt à se dépêcher de commettre son crime parce que j'en ai marre d'attendre. »

Colby regardait toujours aussi attentivement la maison en face de lui. Personne ne bougeait, les lumières étaient éteintes. Ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'il allait pouvoir suivre son suspect jusqu'à son contact, contact qui était leur suspect dans une affaire de meurtre. Encore une longue nuit qui ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Mais Colby avait une autre idée en tête, Charlie.

« T'es chez toi ? »

« Non, à l'université. J'ai encore plein de copie à corriger mais j'avais besoin d'une pause. »

« Alors ferme les yeux, et imagine que je suis avec toi. »

« J'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination, enfin sauf pour les maths. Là, ça va. »

« Allez Charlie, joue le jeux. Ferme les yeux et imagine que je suis là. Je suis dans ton dos, en train de te masser les épaules. Et d'embrasser ton coup en même temps. » L'agent fédéral entendait dans son téléphone les gémissements de son interlocuteur. Il était bien partit.

« Continu Colby, mon imagination est bien partie. »

Pas contrariant, l'agent continua sur sa lancé. Il pouvait sentir à quel point Charlie était réceptif et il l'imaginait très bien, assit sur sa chaise à l'université, les yeux fermés et imaginant son amant en train de le déshabiller.

D'ailleurs, lui-même avait du mal à rester concentré sur sa cible : la maison qu'il devait surveiller. L'image qu'il avait de Charlie était bien plus intéressante pour son cerveau en manque. Qui lui avait soutenu que les hommes ne pensaient pas qu'avec leur sexe ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais là il aurait eu un bon contre-exemple.

Sa main passa une première fois sur son jean qui devenait trop séré. Pas question d'aller plus loin pas dans une voiture de surveillance garée au milieu de la rue.

« Tu y es ? Bien, alors fait moi attendre à quel point tu te fais plaisir, pendant que je te regarde. Tu sens mon regard sur toi, et les mains aussi. »

L'imagination de Charlie était en pleine ébullition, et Colby en profitait au maximum. Enfin, il le comptait vraiment parce qu'il avait oublié juste un petit détaille : Il attendait de la compagnie.

Totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait dans la voiture de son agent, Don ouvrit la portière coté passager et s'assit le plus rapidement possible, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et peine une de plus pour comprendre, surtout que Colby raccrocha un peu trop rapidement et après un 'je te rappelle' qui lui faisait penser à ceux que lui-même employait quand ses parents entraient dans sa chambre alors qu'il était au téléphone avec une de ses copines.

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! » Don prit les devant, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce que Colby avait à lui dire.

« Ecoute, tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, mais plus jamais lorsque tu es en mission ! »

« D'accord Don. » Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait ajouter de plus ? Qu'il n'avait pas quitté la maison des yeux, lui-même n'en était pas sûr. Jamais il n'arriverait à en convaincre son chef.

« Sort quelques minutes, prend le temps de souffler un peu, de marcher, et après je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça. »

Son agent hocha la tête et sortit. Don le vit s'éloigner de la voiture et tourner dans la rue adjacente. L'attention de Don se fixa sur la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Colby avait oublié son portable, et que celui-ci vibrait. La curiosité prenant le dessus, il prit le portable de son agent et vu qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Intrigué, surtout quand il vit que son frère en était l'auteur, il ouvrit le message.

'Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'attends tes mains, et le reste de ton corps avec impatience. Tu n 'aurais pas du libérer mon imagination '

Vraiment très surprit, il alla dans les paramètres, demanda au téléphone de marqué le message comme non lu et replaça le téléphone là où il l'avait prit.

En face, la maison était toujours aussi calme. Colby revenait vers la voiture, en marchant tranquillement.

« Tu as reçu un message. » L'informa Don quand il reprit sa place. « J'espère qu'elle en vaut le coup au moins. »

Don remarqua qu'il n'avait pas ouvert le message, mais était en train de taper une réponse quand même. Cette situation serait elle gênante pour Colby ?

« Tu as pas idée. » Répondit l'ex militaire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Don, mal alaise, se força à regarder vers la maison. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit et que Colby ne pouvait pas le voir rougir. Il avait beau aimer son frère, il y avait certaine chose sur lui que Don préférerait ne pas savoir. Celle là était en haut de la liste.


End file.
